Song For The Broken
by LightningFarr0n
Summary: Stefan will lose Elena sooner than he could have expected. However, he will also gain an unlikely relationship that could last until the end of time.  Story will eventually be Stefan/Caroline. AU.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Here is an actual story this time! Though one shots are short and sweet stories and really have no continuous story, I wanted to try a Vampire Diaries piece. I've really come to love this show and will still enjoy writing random one shots but we'll see how this goes._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Nobody said that a relationship of this kind would have been easy; he knew that. Working so hard to save the one you wanted to wrap into your arms for the rest of your life was hard enough as it was, but for him it was an even greater task. Stefan Salvatore knew that holding onto a relationship with a mortal while his own life wouldn't cease in many years - if ever - was, from a logical perspective: pointless. As the years aged the features on her face he had known to love would become less soft and the chocolate brown locks would have been replaced with lighter strands of grey. He would remain youthful, his face not bearing any wrinkles like hers. But for Stefan, it would always be Elena and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

If anyone could have warned him sooner, that the time he were to share with her would have been cut shorter than the grey strands and wrinkles, he still wouldn't have been prepared for this moment. Even with his undead heart standing still in his chest, he couldn't help the churning and the breaking sensation that overwhelmed his insides as his eyes shot widely but painfully on the still girl spread out lifelessly on the hospital bed. The monitors next to her signaled loud alarms as her vital signs came to a slow before an entire stop. His green eyes continued to express their shock as he tried to comprehend what was happening or why. He stood next to the bed in an instant, his hands falling to her sides and gently allowing himself to shake her lightly.

"Elena," he responded almost entirely unaware that his throat was even capable of producing any sound. As she failed to respond to him, he leaned in closer to her while his green orbs began to fill with hot tears that would eventually spill onto his cheeks. "Elena!" He repeat, and while he knew she had already passed before him, he wasn't going to accept that just yet.

The machines still sounding loudly from her side, he wasted no time to peek his head out the door frame of her enclosed room. The white walls of the hospital seemed to almost taunt him, the hallways seeming to be more narrow than he remembered them to be as his eyes searched for anyone to help her. "Somebody! Please!" Stefan shouted, his eyes peering back at her before he hesitated to dart out the door, tears coming easier to him as the vampire tried to find a doctor for Elena Gilbert, the love of his life.

Not knowing how much longer she had to survive in the current state she was in, Stefan grabbed the first person he saw, entirely unaware of who it could have been. Racing back to the room with them at his side, his eyes finally fixated on the person in question, "Please, help her!" He demanded.

Spinning on his heel, the older brother faced Stefan, his dark features not twisting into any comforting appearance as he peered back at the torn guy. A smug smirk filled his lips, no emotion or response to Elena's withering life in his face. His eyes almost flashed contently, and all he could do was laugh lightly. "She's beyond saving, Stefan. Just face it already." Damon insisted, shrugging his shoulders after he spoke.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 564<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Just wanted to mention that I have only seen up to about the middle of season two and have decided to leave out all the Klaus stuff from this fiction for now. I don't know that storyline so I can't write for it, but possibly down the road, (after I've seen it of course) I will include it in a flashback or in detail or something. Anyway, this is AU so, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Stirring in the uncomfortable chair that lay stray in the corner of a small room, his eyes opened suddenly and the startled vampire awoke from the nightmare shaking his insides. The musky smell of the hospital filled the small room, reminding him that a part of that dream he had snapped out of was entirely true. Shifting further in the seat, he brought his back against the chair while his hands roamed to his face. Stefan let his body roll back into the chair further and his head sat against the wall momentarily before his eyes softly shut. He tried to relax the tension and the nerves that had overrun his usually steady train of thought. As he breathed deeply and slowly, the reality that it was all a dream helped him collect himself.

Finally at ease, the brunette removed his head from the wall and peeled his eyes open, revealing curious green hues before his gaze shifted to the brunette that lay silently asleep on the bed. Elena had been undergoing several nights of extensive treatment for the last week, something that Stefan had become used to. After every treatment the Gilbert girl had, he witnessed her in a fragile state while the doctors tried to find the source of the problem; the source of the crippling sickness threatening her life. On most restless nights, Stefan tried to sneak in and out of the hospital, just so he could stay at her side and hope for a better outcome the next time around. However, much to his dismay, he'd have to part undetected in the morning before the doctors would visit her again.

In the flash of a second, he rose from his position on the chair and bent over her on the bed. His head leaned down to press gentle lips to her forehead without waking the girl from her sleep. She needed all the rest she could have had and with that, he gave her one last longing look, brushing some of the stray hairs from her face to the side. Stefan made his way discreetly and hastily from the hospital. Once he had gained a comfortable distance his speed decreased to a stop where he stood under a small patch of trees, the rising of the sun becoming apparent in the distance. His green orbs threatened to fill with tears, but the vampire forced them back into their hiding place. He breathed in and out steadily, though the churning feeling in his stomach kept him unsettled. Though his nightmare had been only a dream, he was afraid it would have to eventually become reality for him and he wasn't ready to watch his girl go.

He had so far been lucky to have a beautiful relationship with Elena. She was at the prime of her age, being only twenty years old and Stefan still had a hard time grasping at what was going on with her. They had been through a lot together so far, and surviving high school was hard enough for them. Katherine made it clear more than once that she was out to ruin their lives. Once it seemed she was no longer a threat and that the two had cleared a hurdle, other hurdles revealed themselves along the way. He was glad they had managed to get through it all, come out strong and remain in a loving relationship. Stefan was also happy to see Elena graduate and start college courses, she managed to maintain somewhat of a normal mortal life and internally that made Stefan happy.

Along the way a lot of the town he had grown up in and loved had changed. It wasn't just a town for vampires anymore. There were werewolves and witches too, other threats that Elena and Stefan had to live with constantly. A lot of their friends had their own struggles too, but this one had definitely taken the cake for all of them when the information of Elena's illness had spread from ear to ear like a wildfire. Many of the former residents who they were close to that went to study for college in other places, made their way back to lovely Mystic Falls, everyone putting their life on hold to be there for the girl. He sighed, just allowing all the swirling thoughts to pace through out his mind. They always seemed to go in circles and he wished there was a switch to shut it all off.

Spinning on his heel, he glanced back longingly at the hospital while the sun finally hit the surface of the town and cast warm glows across the shadows of the dark. Stefan Salvatore knew that sitting around pouting didn't help a thing and that he needed to try and occupy himself with something else. He used his enhanced speed once more to rush through the trees that shielded him from the soft glow of the morning. Though he had a ring to keep him from being killed from the suns rays, he didn't want to feel the warmth across his skin if he didn't have Elena to keep him in a happier state of mind. Images of her soft features and shining smile tortured him as he neared his home and finally came upon the door. Stopping once more, he cracked open the door with the turn of the knob and walked in slowly, pulling off his jacket before slipping it onto the coat hanger near the doorway.

"You're back," A small voice said from behind him, almost surprised in tone.

Turning around, Stefan was unaware to another presence in his estate. Being a vampire meant having open senses, heightened feelings and being more aware of your surroundings. When a vampire wasn't in touch with themselves, it could be deadly being caught off guard. had it not been a friendly face peering back at him almost kindly, Stefan could have been in trouble. "I didn't realize someone would be waiting up for me." He responded in his own soft voice with a tiny nod of his head. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

The blonde shook her head and revealed herself from the darkened hallway in the home. Caroline shrugged her shoulders gently. "No biggie. It was kind of a last minute thing, me being here." She explained, her voice still soft in her words. "How is she?" The other vampire was almost hesitant to ask, fearing for the same reaction she had gotten from Stefan on the phone, but she knew it was a must.

"The same. The doctor's haven't got anything to go on.." He trailed off before continuing. "Nothing from her family history either." He added, feeling the need to inform Caroline a little more than he would have anyone else. If Damon had asked about Elena, he wouldn't have known any details. However, this was one of Elena's best friends and she deserved to know everything.

Giving a tiny nod of her own, Caroline's eyes fell to the floor and tried to take in the pattern of the rug beneath herself. Her eyes traced for what seemed like hours before she rose them and spoke to the brunette across the space from her. "They're trying, Stefan. They have to be." She tried to reassure him, but knew her words weren't enough to heal a broken heart. Finding out that the one you wanted to spend your life with had cancer was most likely not one of the best moments of someone's life, vampire or not.

Stefan let out a small groan and turned away from her. Though her words were friendly and the nature of her visit wasn't pushed aside or disregarded, he didn't want to hear anything else about Elena's condition unless it was that she was fine. "I know," he tried, his voice almost a whisper.

Caroline picked up on his tone, his body language and it almost broke her own heart to see one of her friends this depressed. She didn't know the right words to say, though she could read all the signs. One thing she was sure of was the fact that he looked beat and like he needed a break. "You look tired."

"Caroline," Stefan started, pausing before speaking once more. It wasn't right for him to get frustrated with her, especially since she was only trying to help. He took a sharp breath inward before facing her once more. "You're right." He replied.

Her blue orbs watched him as she tried to make out what he was thinking. She knew what it was like to lose someone, as she had lost Tyler, the only person she really felt connected to after she had changed. Sure she had been close to Stefan and Elena, Bonnie, Damon and everyone else but it wasn't the same as the bond she held with Tyler. They were still friends, but with Tyler being miles away from her it didn't make their friendship or their break up any easier on her. Despite being a vampire and having an eternal life, there was still drama and their relationship had taken a toll after the two separated to different colleges for different reasons. She shook the thoughts away of her own troubles and turned her attention back to the distraught guy in front of her, offering a half smile, a sad smile in his direction.

"Have you been eating? Regularly, I mean." She could see his body losing strength and that worried her. Elena would have wanted Stefan to remain healthy, and if she had to Caroline would use that as a tool to discipline him if he wasn't taking care of himself.

His shoulders rolled into a shrug and Stefan looked at her with dim eyes. "Not really. I haven't been in the mood, I guess." His honesty stung in his own words, a frown crinkling on the edges of his lips.

Caroline tilted her head to the left a little and shook it slowly. "Stefan, Elena would want you to be at least taking care of yourself. She might not see it as well as I do right now but I know she would." She sighed and looked him up and down. "Okay, you go rest and I'll try and see what I can do about getting some blood."

Nodding once more, Stefan came to close the gap between himself and his friend and leaned down to give her a friendly hug. She had withstood the odds of being a vampire and Stefan was proud of how far Caroline had come, though he was a little surprised she would have come to check in on him after all this time. "Thanks for stopping in," he almost teased and hinted at the fact that it was something catching him off guard.

She hugged him back in an equally friendly gesture and smirked up at him. "Anytime. So, go." She motioned with her hands and hoped he would have taken the cue to go rest.

Walking past the blonde, Stefan let out the first small laugh he had managed in weeks. "I owe you." He informed her before finally disappearing from her sight.

Her blue orbs followed him until he was gone, standing there momentarily before turning to leave. The almost bubbly feeling that filled her from helping a friend instantly plummeted to her feet when she saw Damon standing behind her with a glass of scotch in his left hand. Her expression draped clear annoyance and she was about to speak before he cut her off. All she could do was roll her eyes since he always had to get the first word with her. She absolutely hated running into Damon at this point.

"Hello, Barbie. I wasn't sure if you'd make it." He mocked her, his tone entirely sarcastic and his eyes filling with their typical Damon twinkle.

Caroline took a step back and almost sighed in disgust. "I'm not here for you, okay? I'm here for Stefan and Elena."

"Ooh, ouch. You shattered my undead dreams, Blondie." Damon replied, though he was entirely aware of why she had shown up. "Stefan's not doing so good these days, in case you haven't noticed." He pointed out the matter of fact, getting further under her skin.

Her arms came across her chest and she shook her head at him. "Yeah, no thanks to you." She responded almost spitefully.

The dark haired vampire took a swig of his scotch, allowing the beverage to slide smoothly through his throat. "What? The kid needs more help than I can provide for him. Shouldn't I get a little more credit than this hostile demeanor of yours?" He poked at her still, trying to hit a nerve it seemed.

"If he isn't eating, Elena will be gone and so will he. God, Damon." Her gaze becoming a thick glare in his direction.

Widening his own eyes while he spoke in his usual sarcastic tone, he shrugged. "Then maybe you should tell his girlfriend. Oh, wait.."

"You're so insensitive." Caroline shot back, not wanting to be bothered with his catty ways anymore. She pushed right past him, not caring if she knocked into him or not.

"Nice to see you again, too, Care." He mocked a kiss and waved after her while the blonde pulled open the front door and stomped out. "Come again!" He called after her and shut the door. "Girls, pfft."

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 2,210<em>


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had a huge writing spurt and a lot of ideas just swarm to me at once about this story so I already completed chapter two. I have some more ideas floating around for later chapters and I hope I'll have that inspiration to work on them soon! Also wanted to say thanks to the few that gave feedback. It's good to know there are people enjoying this fic since I am enjoying writing it! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Stepping around the corner of the door frame, Damon brought the glass of scotch to his lips once more. As he took another swig, his eyes laid on his brother before the glass parted with his mouth. Though Stefan did look terrible, the sarcastic vampire wasn't in the mood to play nurse and take care of his brother. He wasn't a big fan of taking pity on others, and while he did feel bad for Elena falling ill, Stefan was a big boy and needed to stand on his own two legs himself. "So, it seems like you've got a friend around town." He made his presence known to the other guy who lay on his bed.

"I'm sure she's here for Elena, Damon." Stefan responded, his voice almost lifeless. His eyes remained shut gently and as he tried to focus on a steady pace of breathing, he tried to erase Damon from his mind. That was easier said than done since Damon obviously had no intention of leaving him alone.

Walking over and gazing down at his brother, he tried to push away his sensitivity by being the typical ass he was. "That's not what it seemed like to me. She's under some delusion that you need help."

Tossing over in his bed to avoid Damon further, Stefan ignored his words. Was he having a difficult time with this? Of course. But, he also didn't want anyone to feel the need to help him. All he wanted to do was help Elena for now. "I don't need help."

Sighing with a slight roll of his eyes, Damon took a step back and turned towards the door for his departure. "Always with the brooding. Doesn't it get tiring?" And with that he was out the door.

Finding his own breath of relief, Stefan tried to shift himself into sleep mode. The reminder of the nightmare he had earlier on in the morning didn't help. Forcing it back into another part of his mind, he focused on his breathing once more, the steady pace finally whisking his mind away until he drifted off into a slumber.

[x]

Her usual vibrant hues of blue were darkened not only from her sadness but from the overcast above. The clouds threatened to sweep the sunshine away from the land and though vampires would have normally been ecstatic about that, Caroline felt that in these moments she needed the glistening sun to remind her that life wasn't always this worrisome. She navigated through the trees, searching for any sign of life that could have been used to help feed her friend. Curiosity peaked her senses though, as the blonde continued to drown in her wonder about Elena. Her feet lead her toward the hospital, despite her mind knowing she was meant to be elsewhere. Caroline swallowed hard, the lump that formed in her throat remaining there despite her best efforts to force it down. As the doors slid open, she walked into the hospital with an anxious feeling in her gut.

She headed onward towards the section of the hospital where the patients were being treated for such illnesses. Coming upon the receptionist, she allowed her eyes to fixate on the other woman's as she compelled her for information regarding Elena. "I need to see Elena Gilbert." And of course, the woman proceeded to give her a room number, and though the woman was hesitant at first, Caroline won her over as easy as pie.

She hated using her compulsion to force people to bend at her will, but this was an exception since she knew most doctors would have restricted visitation from someone in Elena's condition. According to Stefan, the brunette had been pretty lifeless for days, mainly coming in and out of sleep just to eat or rarely to watch television. Caroline hoped her friend would have been awake, she needed to see the girl lively and healthy. It wasn't like an injury though, a wound that could have been healed if Elena were to drink some blood from a vampire. This was entirely different and there was nothing anybody could have done to help her.

Caroline wanted to believe in miracles. She wanted to believe that sometimes life threw you a lemon but it got better, sweeter and sometimes said lemon even disappeared. However, hearing about her friend's life slipping away slowly, she realized that there was a reason that miracles were miracles; they were rare. Shifting her weight onto her right hip, she bit her lower lip as she hesitated about walking inside. She was afraid, afraid to see her friend in a sickly state or worse, in a motionless slumber in which Elena would never return.

As her eyes fixated on the partially opened door, she noticed a shadow and instantly she was more aware of her surroundings. Was someone else in there with Elena? What if it was someone who wanted to harm her friend? She couldn't hesitate much longer and so she strode over and opened the door fully, allowing her body to ease once her eyes fell over the person in the room. It was Bonnie, another friend she had yet to see in at least a year or so. "Bonnie," she almost whispered as she watched a few stray tears fall down her friend's face.

Walking over instantly, she swooped the dark haired girl into her arms and gave a comforting squeeze. It was almost a bittersweet moment for her, seeing a friend who she missed was in town gave her a small hope. But once her eyes flashed to the other girl who remained asleep, that sour feeling she got from lemons? It pulsated through her body, almost as if it were too real to be true. Releasing Bonnie, she looked back to her in a friendly half smile. "It's been a while."

"I know," Bonnie agreed, her own smile gently washing over her face as she tried to get over her emotions.

"It's good to see you here." Caroline stated, entirely truthful.

Nodding her own head, Bonnie delivered the same truthfulness to her own tone. "Likewise."

Caroline gave her friend's arm one last comforting squeeze before releasing it and dropping her arm back to her side. She pushed gently past Bonnie and stood by the side of the bed, her blue eyes taking in the sight of Elena, her ears focusing on her friend's steady breathing. Well, at least for now she wasn't gone and Caroline could have rest a little easier just knowing that. She moved a hand to Elena's and squeezed before pulling away and turning back to Bonnie. "Have you been here long?" She wondered curiously.

"No, I actually just dropped in. I was on my way to the house but something nagged at me to come and check on Elena." Her explanation soft, indicating she too probably snuck past all the white coats.

Caroline let out a light laughter, though it was short lived. "That makes two of us." It was good to know that Elena wasn't only on her mind. Then again, the three of them had been close for years so it was only a matter of time until Caroline expected Bonnie to stop in from New York.

After Caroline had turned into a vampire, it seemed like it took a tremendous amount of time for Bonnie to accept her again, to trust her. Once they overcame their differences, it was like the live she felt had died when she did, had slowly seeped back into something normal again. She was glad to have the girl on her side, not only because she was a great friend but also because she was a spectacular witch and Caroline admired Bonnie for her strong will that shone from time to time. Snapping back into their current time frame, she decided that they needed to catch up and she wasn't entirely sure how long she could have remained in the hospital without going insane.

"Since we're both here, we should stop by somewhere near by and get a coffee." Caroline smirked a little more. "My treat," she added, a hopeful ring to her words.

Bonnie looked back at Elena almost sadly, but she knew the offer up for grabs was a good one and she needed the lift of spirit that she could have gained from spending time with Caroline. "Deal." She agreed.

Springing into a fuller smile, Caroline looped a comfortable arm around her friend and they both parted ways with Elena before walking through the doorframe together. "Good, otherwise I totally would have won you over with some compulsion."

Bonnie laughed herself and eyed her almost playfully. "You do remember I drink vervain almost daily, right?"

[x]

Tiptoeing into the familiar bedroom, Caroline peeked her head in the doorframe only to see Stefan already awake and staring out the vacant window. Though the night had fallen over the town and crippled the sun from shining further, he seemed to be caught in his thoughts without a care as to who waltzed in whenever they felt like it. "I'm back." She revealed herself.

Stefan partially turned and glanced at her before turning back to the window. His green eyes tried to make patterns with the shadows cast from the moonlight, anything to keep his mind from rushing in every direction that it could. "How'd it go?" He wondered curiously.

"I ran into Bonnie." Caroline explained, an excitement almost shining in her voice.

Instantly his brow furrowed with confusion at her words and he turned back to her. "When you went looking for blood? Bonnie was out in the woods…?" He trailed off, not really following.

"Oh! No, I couldn't find much of anything." She answered instantly and sighed. "I stopped by to check in on Elena." She admitted, her excited tone evaporating.

His forehead softened as he understood that Bonnie had stopped by to see her friend. "I'm sure if Elena knew, she would have been pleased." Stefan told her, expressing a soft tone since it was good to see that both the friends Elena cared so dearly for were back in town.

Stepping forward and holding out a coffee mug, Caroline offered it to him. "I brought you this."

Stefan stepped back almost instantly. "It's human." His nose had already sniffed out what type of blood had been in that cup before she had even stepped through the door.

"I know," She paused and her eyes lingered into the cup before coming back to his gaze. "But, Stefan, you need something. And, it's not a lot." She pushed the cup forward, revealing the small amount that sat at the bottom of the cup.

Though it wasn't even half full, he knew it was too risky. "I can't, Caroline." He knew it wasn't good for him and that if he even took a small taste, he could turn into a monster.

"Please," she almost pleaded, not enjoying the fact that this was the weakest she had seen Stefan after all these years.

The brunette stood there silently, his gaze not breaking from her own. Her blue eyes spoke of worry and her soft features were traced with concern as he examined Caroline. He had seen her through many stages and he had been the one to help her through her own rough patch, something that many others in her life weren't willing to do. He had grown used to reading her body language and her facial expressions and this was one he knew all too well unfortunately. "You know I can't." He bargained, a small plead of his own intertwining his words.

She stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them before she held out the cup to him once more. "You can't do this to yourself, Stefan. Don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault." Urging him, she could see the distraught emotion behind his darkened eyes.

He was afraid that without Elena he wouldn't have a tie to mortality in the world, he wouldn't have someone to tether him down from becoming a monster. Something in Caroline's voice told him otherwise and expressed the need to not be afraid. Was he blaming himself for Elena? In some ways he was, even if it was the most absurd thing to have ever filled his mind. He tried to swallow his fear, push it aside to a darkened corner of his mind as he peered down into the small cup of blood.

Slowly, she stepped further into the tiny gap that separated them. The cup was entirely in reach but Caroline knew Stefan needed reassurance that he was not alone before he took a plunge into something that may have scared him more than she could have imagined. "I'm here, I promise. You believed in me and now I believe in you."

Watching her eyes, he frowned softly, knowing that she was revealing more about herself right now than he could have remembered her to, at least towards him. Keeping his hand steady, he allowed himself to grasp up the cup and inch it towards his face. Once the cold surface hit his lips, he tilted the cup back and allowed the scent of the blood to consume his senses, his body anticipating it to fall into his mouth as he tilted it further. Once the liquid filled his mouth, his eyes began to change, veins becoming apparent on his face underneath his eyes and he fought back the urge to let it swallow him whole.

The blood wasn't warm, but it was delightful to him. It was something that would devour his sanity if he allowed it to penetrate him that far. Stefan could feel the strength slowly filling his body as he drank the small portion in the cup, he could feel his body becoming stronger than he had known it to be even before Elena had gotten sick. Human blood was intoxicating to a vampire like Stefan, it took him on a high and once he had enough his strength would have been unstoppable but he knew he couldn't allow himself that release. Feeling the pressure of himself wanting to cave to the blood, he couldn't finish the cup and quickly removed it from his lips.

His eyes focused on Caroline, his bright orbs almost in a trance with her own as he fought the urge to drink more. Stefan handed her the cup, his eyes finally softening to their usual green and the darkened veins that had formed on his face went back into their hiding place. The sensation of the rushing blood slowly left him as it settled in his stomach and he breathed with ease a moment later, his eyes still searching hers, almost in amazement this time. He had been unsure of himself and yet she wasn't, something he figured that she did since he had helped her in the past. "How did you know I wouldn't go crazy with a thirst for blood?" He wondered.

She shrugged softly. "I didn't." Caroline paused and gazed back at him almost happily. "I just believed in you. And, lucky for me, I was entirely right."

His own tiny smile curved his lips as he looked back at her. Stefan was grateful to know there was someone who still believed in him in this world. He stepped further into the gap and looped her into a warm hug of appreciation. The brunette wasn't sure what else was to come but he was lucky to have a friend like Caroline on his side, something he wouldn't have forgotten any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 2,571<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Initially, I wrote the second chapter a different way but rewrote it. The same thing sort of happened with this chapter and I think I like this outcome better than the first. This idea had been floating around in my mind pretty much right after I finished the second chapter and wanted to include some flashbacks as to what is happening with Elena and hopefully answer some questions maybe a few readers had about why Elena was still ill, why no one was trying to heal her. While this may not answer all of your questions yet, I wanted to expand on some of that, showing that Stefan has already tried that route. Also, I wanted to have a Damon and Stefan moment after Elena has become diagnosed and while I am pleased with what I came up with, I'm not entirely sure it's my favorite thing. lol Anyways, this chapter is the longest so far and I had a great time writing it so I hope you enjoy! Any feedback would be welcomed and appreciated as I'm eager to know what everyone is thinking of the story so far. I know there's not much Stefan/Caroline, but I assure you, this story will be in that direction soon!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The arrival of Bonnie in town sprung a small ounce of hope through out his entire being. Stefan had not tried this particular route in helping Elena yet, and the anxious feeling shooting through his veins were threatening to rip him apart. He needed someone to help him find some sort of cure that the doctor's weren't finding themselves. He had tried everything that he could have possibly done and this was his last ounce of hope. If Bonnie couldn't reveal something he was missing, there would be nothing left for him to seek out in terms of help.

_[flashback]_

Wiping the small amount of ice cream off the brunette's nose, his eyes remained in contact with her own as he laughed joyously. "Is this the way that all the Gilbert's eat their ice cream? Getting it on their face?" Stefan teased, his remark entirely playful.

Elena tilted her head back in a gentle laugh herself, her brown locks flowing with her movement. "It could be if they have a Salvatore around. You do know _you _bumped _into_ me, right?" She shot back, her own tone intertwined with jest.

Stefan shook his head as the two of them continued their walk through the park, the sun shining through the clearings in the trees as the breeze swept by softly. "I did not bump into you." He argued as he moved in to take a small taste of the ice cream cone he had ordered himself.

She rose both her eyebrows to her boyfriend, her dark hues gazing at him in disbelief. "You're such an awful liar." He had accidentally bumped into her as he had paid for their treats, and still he wouldn't acknowledge his mistake.

The green eyed vampire laughed a little more, forcing a warm hearted smile to simmer on his features. It was hard not to smile in such delight when Elena was around since every move she made was infectious to him. Especially in moments like these where they shared an upbeat laugh with a playful banter. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I bumped into you," he paused and stopped her in her tracks along with his own feet coming to a halt. Leaning in as he turned to face her, his gaze didn't leave her own eyes and he caught his breath slightly with the way her eyes glimmered in the lighting.

"And?" Elena pressed, her own smile easily coming to her lips.

His eyes continued to pierce her own gaze and he bathed in the loving feeling that radiated from her. "And, you can feel free to get me back in any possible way you see fit." He promised before leaning down to place a short but lively kiss on her lips. His eyes lightly shut as he did so but were immediately opened once the two parted.

"I like that," Elena agreed, entirely at bliss herself as she spoke.

[x]

Walking up the steps of Bonnie's home, Stefan stopped before he could knock as the front door was already parting. He had seemed to have taken Bonnie by surprise as the girl looked slightly off guard but turned to easy features as he stood on the porch. "I was just about to knock." He implied he was coming to see her, but he kept it light hearted.

Bonnie looked in the house and quickly stepped outside before shutting the door behind herself. "I was just about to leave." She stated, her gaze not really coming into contact with Stefan.

He caught this reaction rather easily and looked behind her curiously before his eyes fell back on the witch. "Something going on?"

Walking past him, Bonnie made her way down the steps as she spoke. "Not really. I'm just a little busy."

"Bonnie," he followed, his own pace matching hers as they began down the sidewalk. "I came to you for a favor."

"Isn't that what you and Damon always want? A favor?" She almost spat back at him. While Stefan hadn't given her a reason to be bitter towards him, she was in a rush and she needed to be on her way. The last favor the two had asked of her almost had her killed.

Stepping in front of her and bringing her to a halt while his arms fell gently onto her shoulders, Stefan's eyes showed need and he tried his best to bring her to look at him. "It isn't for me this time. It's for-"

"Elena, I know. It was obvious before you even came to the door." Her own eyes fell in line with his and though she could see his despair, she wasn't sure there was even a spell she could have done to help Elena now. "She's so sick, I'm not even sure there's anything I could do to help." A frown forming on her face as her own gaze softened.

"I know we've asked too much of you before, Bonnie. We shouldn't have assumed we could use you like that. This? This is Elena we're talking about." Stefan tried to express remorse and he was guilty for what had happened to Bonnie back then, leaving him with an understanding as to why she was so hesitant on helping him once more.

_[flashback - a few years ago]_

It was something she had to do for the sake of all her friends. Bonnie knew the spell would have been too much for her, but she was also unaware of what might happen to the people she loved if she hadn't tried it. Katherine had become too much of a threat after she had kidnapped Caroline, leaving the group crippled with fear as to who was next. Nobody was sure of what Katherine's intentions were, but they couldn't have been good if she was holding people hostage. The girl needed to cast a protection spell for her blonde friend, but it was complex if the other person was miles away. She also needed to make sure the spell would have reached Damon and Elena in time as they raced to find Caroline. Bonnie knew she could work the spell but she wasn't sure if she would have been quick enough to the punch since they already knew that Katherine had made good use of her time with Caroline and had been relentlessly torturing the girl.

Stefan handed Bonnie the opal stone, one of the many items she would have needed to reach Caroline. He met her gaze with a reassuring look in his eyes, hoping that this would work. The stone in question had been an heirloom from the Salvatore family, though it had been hidden inside the nearby river where the brunette had dug in the shallows for hours before he came upon the tiny wooden box. He had faith in Bonnie, maybe more than she did in herself and he stayed behind to watch over her if she needed it. "They're almost there." Stefan informed her of Elena and Damon's progress towards the small hidden cabin in a very woodsy location west of Mystic Falls.

Bonnie nodded her head once, gratefully taking the opal stone into the palm of her hand. Her eyes lingered over the stone as she mentally prepared herself for a spell such as this. Had the witch done a single protection spell one at a time for each of them, it may not have been as strenuous on her. However, three at once seemed like a bit of a hurdle and left her wary mind racing before she took a moment to clear it. Once her concentration met the standards she needed, her eyes fixated on the stone as her mouth moved silently to recite the spell. The smell of the lit herbs in the nearby bowl indicated that the spell was working with her as the light wispy smoke swirled around her.

The opal stone began to glisten a faint white light before it inched above the palm of her hand and rest in the air at her eye level. The candles nearby her lit in a blazing glory, the temperature of the room rising consistently with her level of concentration. She continued to mutter words, words that only she would have understood as the stone began to make a swirling motion where it sat in the air. If this were to succeed, the stone were to illuminate fully before dropping back onto the desk as the candles went out in sync with each other at once.

The intensity of the spell caused her eyes to begin to droop, her breathing becoming quickened as well. She pushed away the weakening feelings as she remained entirely focused on the intent to help her friends. She could feel her body losing strength fast, and maybe that was because of the simple fact that she was doing a protection spell for two vampires, not just one. As the stone rose and her body began to succumb to the weak feeling, her limbs grew weak and it was only a matter of time before her body gave way to it's own weight.

"Bonnie." Stefan realized something was going entirely wrong and he needed to snap her out of it, fast. Despite being worried for the safety of the others, this was not going as planned as the single moment it should have taken drew onward for another few moments. The flames gushed higher and finally the stone fell with a clank onto the ground, along with it so did Bonnie. "Bonnie!" He exclaimed entirely in shock before falling to his knees at her side.

Her eyes remained opened, struck with shock and glazed over almost lifelessly. Her nose trickled with crimson blood and in a matter of seconds the glistening candles simmered until they were out entirely. If things couldn't have been any worse, Bonnie's body began to convulse, Stefan's eyes widening as fear gripped him further. His hands came to her shoulders and he held her before laying her head on his lap. "Bonnie! Wake up!" His voice laced with shock and his eyes examining her for a way to help.

As her body shook harder, her breathing suddenly stopped and her eyes remained widened as her body became lifeless in his lap. Stefan worried the worst had happened and that she was passing with every lingering second. Surprisingly, she heaved in one large gulp of air before sitting straight up with a few stray coughs leaving her lips. Stefan wasted no time in examining her further as her head slumped over and Bonnie tried to regain a sense of balance and a steady pace of breathing. "What happened?" She wondered, her voice shaking almost in sync with her body.

His eyes fixated on the witch, he didn't let her out of his sight. "I think it was too much for you. I'm sorry, Bonnie." Stefan explained quickly. "I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice revealing the stunned feelings he currently held.

Trembling further, tears began to creep out of her eyes before she reached out to Stefan for strength. She embraced him, her eyes catching the opal stone that had shattered on the floor next to herself. "I couldn't help them," she whispered out in defeat.

That was the least of his worries currently as he was more thankful for Bonnie being okay. "Don't worry about it. It's Damon, he'll find another way." Stefan insisted, though worry struck his every nerve by now. His arms draped around his friend as he tried to comfort her. If something had happened to Bonnie, Elena may have never forgave him, nor Caroline for that matter.

[x]

"It's just that.." Bonnie hesitated, the memory freshly burning her mind as she looked up at Stefan.

"What is it?" He asked her, entirely intrigued with curiosity as to what she might be needing to say.

"Grams always told me that you couldn't fight an illness. Not something like this." Bonnie paused and swallowed hard. "Not cancer, Stefan." She finished, her sorrow apparent on her features.

He swallowed his own thick lump in his throat. "There has to be something, _anything_." Stefan wouldn't give up, even if he trusted what her Grams had to say about such spells existing.

Bonnie could see the hope reflecting in his eyes, something that shone brightly from Stefan's heart. He was polar opposite of his brother Damon, something that struck Bonnie into believing that not all vampires were as cold as the winter night. She searched in his green hues a little further, knowing that Stefan wasn't going to give up even if she told him that it was practically a useless fight he was going for. "There may be something."

His ears perked up instantly at this. "Anything." Stefan reminded her.

"This family I met in New York, some of their spells seemed to be pretty powerful when I took a glance into one of their books. I think if we have a shot then they'd be our best bet in assisting a spell of this structure." It was a friendly explanation and if Stefan wanted to know, she wouldn't have had a problem sharing her information. "It's actually what I was running out to do." She turned the conversation back to her departure from her home.

Stefan connected the dots easily. "What do you need?" He wondered, figuring Bonnie was already looking into sources on her own to help her friend, he wouldn't have minded pulling his own weight in the search.

"I'm missing a volume from my Grams. She said there's a book hidden in the ruins from some of the old founding families homes. Maybe something in that book could lead us in the right direction as to what kind of spell we'd be needing to create." Her features became almost hopeful now and she offered him a shrug of her shoulders.

The vampire almost felt a ping of delight fill his gut as he finally backed away from Bonnie so she could begin walking once more. "I'm familiar with a lot of the area. I'll go with." He offered firmly.

_[flashback]_

Gripping at his head, Stefan's mind paced back and forth as he tried to put his finger down on what could have led up to this moment. He couldn't remember Elena ill except for the occasional cold or flu. She had fallen over almost lifeless on their walk and Stefan had rushed her to the emergency room once he realized she had been unresponsive. Though he was undead, his heart would have been entirely shattered if anything had ever happened to Elena. He knew that life would be different for them, but it didn't mean he was ready for the outcome of her tests and the results.

His eyes caught the elderly doctor who made his way over with an almost immediate distressed look on his face. Stefan rose to meet him at eye level before the two walked partially away from the rest of the waiting area. "How is she?" He asked, peering at the blue eyed man through his small rimmed glasses.

"Son, she has a mild form of cancer." He began.

Stefan's heart dropped to the bottom of his feet at the words, entirely thunderstruck at the problem that was plaguing Elena currently. "Wh- what?" He questioned, entirely caught off guard by such a problem.

"With X-rays, we revealed there's a tumor near a vital part of her brain and though it isn't a large growth it could be in an area that would make for hard removal." The doctor expressed concern but also revealed an ounce of hope. "If we begin the removal process soon, it could bring a better outcome to this young woman." He could tell the seemingly young boy was distraught over the one he loved falling ill.

Nodding his head, he knew what he had to do after he dismissed the doctor. Making his way to the room where she stay, Stefan bent over the brunette and leaned down to press a light kiss on her head. He didn't want to see the girl he loved go through a rough time with treatment or go through extensive surgery and testing to remove the problem inside of her body. She looked peaceful and as he peered down at her, he noticed her eyes open lightly before the faintest smile pressed on her lips.

"Hey," she managed to greet him, her voice not as lively as usual but definitely better than being unresponsive. "What happened?" She asked him, completely unaware as to where she was.

"You fell." Stefan explained briefly and frowned. He sighed gently and inched closer to her face. "Elena, I need you to do something for me. To trust me on this." He added, his gaze remaining intact with her own.

She grinned a little further, though she still didn't understand her surroundings or what Stefan needed from her. The brunette did trust him though, and she was sure whatever he asked would have helped in some way. "Anything," She answered.

Looking down at his wrist, he looked around at the surroundings before finding a drawer that should have been off limits to patients in the room. Removing a small silver scalpel like tool, he drew a thin line across his skin, just deep enough for blood to trickle freshly from the wound. Standing next to her once more, he moved his wrist near her face. "Please, just drink. Don't ask, just.. Do it." His voice expressed concern and his eyes almost threatened to fill with warm tears.

Elena couldn't understand why. If she had simply fallen, why would he be asking her to drink his blood? That was only the case when someone got hurt beyond saving with medical attention, so what was he not telling her? As her brown hues locked onto his, she could see the hurt but also knew the trust she had for Stefan went further than questioning him over this. Taking his arm gently with her own, she moved it closer to herself and peered at the thin line of blood. Was she really in that bad of a state?

"I'll stay with you and make sure nothing happens to you." Stefan reassured her. "It's only for twenty-four hours." He reminded her of the time limit that was needed for a vampire's blood to leave a mortal's body.

"Okay," she simply said before finally taking his wrist to her mouth and drinking a small amount of blood. It was an odd taste, almost metallic and she wasn't sure what the entire appeal was to vampires but if it would help her then she would have to deal with it. Once she felt she had enough she released his arm and Stefan handed her a Kleenex before she wiped her face off.

Leaning down once more, Stefan knew it was a waiting game now and that Elena would have been better in just a few hours. He pressed his lips on her forehead again and whispered to her before leaving the room. "I love you," His voice a little stronger than it had been before. The wound from the cut on his hand already had a moment to heal and walking back to the waiting room undetected was easy for him. However, when a few hours passed at the hospital and he checked back in on her, Elena's state of health had not changed and it shattered his world harder than anything else could have.

In his state of misery, Stefan returned home to find Damon playing with some unknown named college girls as he tended to do from time to time. It wasn't that his brother treating the girls like a piece of meat was what really got on his nerve tonight. No, it was the fact that for whatever reason, Elena wasn't better and she remained in the hospital bed instead of being released the next morning. Slamming into the estate, the loud blaring music from the stereo caused his head to pound with further aggravation and he hurried up the stairs to crash Damon's fun time, the distraught features on his face only growing stronger with annoyance at his older brother.

Damon's not so surprised face came into play before he rose from his position on the bed, the three girls laying around him with faint giggles in their throats. "Now, now. There will be plenty more later, I promise." He told them as he rose from the bed and began to clasp the buttons on his shirt to a close. His eyes lingered on the girls and their bite marks, a snug smirk dimly on his face before he turned to Stefan. "What's got your panties in a twist this time?"

No longer able to hold himself back, Stefan rushed his brother, using all his might and speed to slam him directly into the wall behind himself. A few of the painted portraits decorating the wall fell to the floor with a shatter, and Stefan grit his teeth in rage. "How can you care so little for human life, Damon?" He spat out, clear disgust feeding his tone of voice.

Damon's eyes widened with shock as he couldn't pin point what he had really done to fuel such an anger in his younger brother. "Since when have I ever cared for human life?" He sarcastically bantered back before using his own strength to over power Stefan and rush him into the other wall across the room. He brought a fast knee to the other vampire's gut but was a little taken back when Stefan had the will power to block his attack and shove him away.

"They're not just toys! They have meaning to someone else!" Stefan cried, the emotion starting to sink into his words before he slumped over in defeat on his knees.

Since when did his younger brother become so emotional? Damon knew that Stefan had a soft spot for human life, especially because of Elena, but he never thought the guy would come crashing into his party and yelling such meaningless words to him. He knew something else was going on and his eyes shone of curiosity for Stefan as he gazed down at him, his brow furrowing slightly. "What's going on, Stefan?"

"It's Elena." He didn't hesitate, he needed to let it all out. Finally regaining his balance, the green eyed vampire rose to his feet again and turned to face the wall before hitting his fist as hard as he could to it.

Damon examined his brother, a cold feeling swimming in his gut as he waited for the rest of the answer. Walking over slowly to the radio, he clicked off the blaring music and kept his line of sight focused on Stefan while he dismissed the girls. "Go home." He quietly told them and didn't move when the three scurried off.

"She's dying, Damon." Stefan finally admitted, turning to face his equally shocked brother across the silent room.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 3,780<em>


End file.
